A Painting
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Tsuruko terlihat sangat marah ketika Yukiatsu mencoba mendekati Tsuruko yang masih berkutat dengan kuas dan kanvasnya, bahkan Tsuruko tak mau memperlihatkannya pada Yukiatsu sebelum itu jadi sepenuhnya./"Memangnya kenapa? Padahal itu kan lukisanku?"/ Mind to RnR?


Tsuruko masih terdiam di ruang kesenian. Sementara ia berpikir untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya yang terdapat di kanvas besar−yang kini tepat berada di hadapannya.

Ini bukan lukisan biasa baginya.

 **A PAINTING**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO MARI OKADA**

 **STORY BY ME**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

Yukiatsu mendatangi kelas Tsuruko yang tampaknya lumayan ramai. Maklum saja, ini sudah jam pulang dan sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi Yukiatsu pulang bersama dengan Tsuruko−rumah mereka yang memang sejalur.

Yukiatsu membuka pintu kelas yang bergeser itu dan menampakkan wajahnya. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, mencari sosok wanita berambut biru sebahu menggunakan kacamata, yang tak lain adalah Tsuruko.

Tapi nihil.

Yukiatsu pun berinisiatif untuk bertanya kepada salah satu teman sekelas Tsuruko.

" _Ano,_ apa kau melihat Tsuruko?"

"Chiriko- _san_? Tadi kami berpapasan, sepertinya dia berada di ruang kesenian."

"Oh, _arigatou_."

Yukiatsu menutup kembali pintu kelas nya dan kembali berjalan menuju ruang kesenian. Beberapa teman dan kenalannya menyapa dirinya−yang memang terkenal−dan Yukiatsu pun membalasnya dengan sopan.

 _Ah, itu dia._

Dan Yukiatsu melihat Tsuruko dari balik pintu berkaca−yang masih berkutat dengan kanvas. Rambutnya yang kini lumayan panjang di ikat rendah dan beberapa helaian rambutnya diselipkannya di antara telinga nya, membuat Yukiatsu memiliki kesenangan tersendiri melihat dirinya di balik kaca.

Kegiatan Tsuruko pun terusik kala Yukiatsu membuka pintu bergeser itu.

"Yukiatsu? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tiba-tiba masuk?"

Reaksi Tsuruko saat melihat Yukiatsu memasuki ruang kesenian adalah terkejut. Tsuruko tiba-tiba menyimpan kembali kuasnya dan bangkit dari duduknya, berusaha menutupi lukisan yang hendak ia bereskan hari ini.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menjauh atau aku lemparkan kuas-kuas ini ke arahmu!"

"O-oi, apa maksudmu?"

Yukiatsu mundur satu langkah kala Tsuruko mengambil beberapa kuas dan bersiap melemparkan kuas-kuas itu pada dirinya. Sungguh aneh memang dengan tingkah Tsuruko yang tampak sensitif ini.

"Menjauhlah atau aku lemparkan kuas-kuas ini ke arahmu! Mundur atau tetap disana! Satu langkah maju, kau akan merasakan serangan kuas-kuas ini."

"He-hei! Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu. Disini."

"Menungguku? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk pulang."

Tsuruko tampak kesal karena kegiatannya yang hendak kembali melukis pun terhenti. Raut kecewa terlihat dalam wajahnya, walau tak diketahui Yukiatsu.

Hanya dengan hembusan nafas berat dari Yukiatsu, Tsuruko langsung menyimpan kembali kuasnya dan segera membereskan kanvas dan peralatan lukis lainnya, memasukannya ke dalam lemari khusus miliknya, oh ya, tak lupa ia menguncinya.

"Kenapa di kunci segala?"

"Kenapa? Aku takut kalau kau akan mengintip lukisanku, tahu!"

Pandangan Yukiatsu mengikuti arah Tsuruko berjalan, yang kini sedang membasuh kedua tangannya di westafel yang terdapat di ruang kesenian itu. Selesai dengan kegiatannya, Tsuruko kembali mengurai rambutnya yang tampak berwarna _dark blue_ itu, merapikannya menggunakan sisiran tangannya.

Rambutnya berkibar sesaat. Rasanya, Yukiatsu membeku melihat Tsuruko kali ini.

"Maaf membuatmu lama, dan maaf juga soal yang tadi."

"Dasar, memangnya apa sih yang sedang kau lukis?"

Tsuruko hanya memalingkan wajahnya mendengar pertanyaan dari Yukiatsu dan mendapat respon 'tanda tanya' di wajah Yukiatsu. Wajah Tsuruko terlihat bersemu merah, kontras dengan wajahnya yang putih bersih itu.

 **oXoXoXoXo**

Diliriknya sekarang masih terlalu awal untuk mengunjungi sekolah, bahkan untuk mengunjungi ruang kesenian.

 _Pukul 7 pagi._

Bahkan saat jadwal sekolah sudah bebas, Tsuruko masih sering mengunjungi sekolah. Tentu saja untuk menyelesaikan lukisannya. Apa lagi?

Di bukanya lemari khusus miliknya, dan dikeluarkannya lukisan miliknya yang baru saja terselesaikan kurang lebih sekitar 75%.

 _Ku harap, dia menyukainya._

Tsuruko mulai mengambil beberapa warna cat air di rak yang terdapat di ujung ruangan kesenian, menuangkannya ke dalam piring-piring kecil yang kini ada di tangannya dan mengambil beberapa kuas. Ia menuju wastafel, membuka keran air dan memilih salah satu dari piring itu untuk dijadikan wadah air. Sepertinya cukup.

Dan dengan semangat, Tsuruko membalikkan badannya, bersiap kembali untuk melukis.

 _Prang._

Seluruh piring-piring kecil yang berisi cat air beraneka warna itu kini jatuh dan menumpahkan seluruh isinya. Bola mata _dark blue_ dengan bingkai kaca berwarna merah itu kini membulat sempurna kala melihat seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya duduk di bangku yang biasa ia duduki guna menyelesaikan lukisannya.

 _Yukiatsu._

Dan suara piring berjatuhan itu membuat Yukiatsu yang masih mengamati lukisan Tsuruko langsung menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang, melihat Tsuruko yang tampaknya terkejut.

"Yukiatsu! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Oh, _ohayou._ Tentu saja aku kesini untuk melihat lukisanmu."

"K-kau…"

Kata-kata Tsuruko tertahan.

Matanya kini sudah terasa memanas. Dadanya terasa sesak dan tangannya kini bergetar. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Tapi, sepertinya sudah cukup untuk menyembunyikan semuanya.

Kali ini ia akan menangis.

Dan beban tangis yang sedari tadi Tsuruko tahan kini terlepas sudah.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Yukiatsu bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Tsuruko yang kini menangis dalam diam, menutupi tangisnya sambil berjongkok, memeluk lututnya dan membiarkan rok sekolahnya basah oleh airmatanya. Yukiatsu berjongkok, berusaha untuk menenangkan teman semasa kecilnya ini.

Isakan tangis terdengar oleh telinga Yukiatsu.

 _Ada apa dengannya?_

"Ma-maafkan aku kalau memang aku terlalu lancang untuk melihat lukisanmu. Y-yah, jujur aku suka pada lukisanmu. Lukisanmu−"

" _Baka_ Yukiatsu! Sudah kuperingatkan kalau kau tidak melihatnya sebelum aku sendiri yang menunjukannya padamu! Lukisan ini belum selesai!"

Yukiatsu sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Tsuruko yang tampaknya marah. Kini wajah cantiknya terah dihiasi dengan linangan airmata dan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Dan jangan lupakan soal hidungnya yang tampak merah−juga.

"Memangnya kenapa? Padahal itu kan lukisanku?"

"Ta-tapi−"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Kata-kata Tsuruko tertahan sudah.

Semilir angin pagi berhembus masuk melalui jendela di ruang kesenian yang terbuka lebar, menerbangkan korden-korden di sisinya dan beberapa helai rambut Tsuruko jatuh karena angina itu. Matanya membelelak dan tangisnya berhenti seketika.

"Jangan pikir aku tidak boleh melihat lukisanmu, _dong_! Itu kan lukisan _kita_. Dan ku bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu. Jadi, kau sudah tahu artinya?" Yukiatsu bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Tsuruko berdiri.

Tsuruko meraih tangan Yukiatsu dan menerimanya.

Kini, Tsuruko menyesali dirinya.

Itu lukisan Tsuruko dan Yukiatsu.

Memang tampak membelakangi dan hanya terlihat punggung mereka berdua. Mereka berdua sedang menatap langit senja yang terlihat indah di atas perbukitan. Tangan mereka bertautan. Dan dengan cepat, Yukiatsu dapat menyadari bahwa pria yang berdiri bersama Tsuruko itu dirinya.

"Dasar, kenapa harus kau sembunyikan?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyimpannya sendiri."

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena ku pikir, kau tak akan menyukainya."

"Itu adalah hal yang bodoh."

Yukiatsu menepuk pelan kepala Tsuruko, membuat Tsuruko merasakan hal yang berbeda dan membuatnya berdebar. Rasa senang, malu, marah, kini bercampur dalam benaknya. Dirasakannya kini badannya sudah terbelenggu di dalam pelukan Yukiatsu. Dirinya kini hanyut dalam perasaan senang akan perasaan Yukiatsu yang sebenarnya.

"Nah, kan sudah kubilang bahwa aku bukan hanya menyukai lukisan ini. aku juga menyukaimu, Tsuruko."

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih, Yukiatsu."

Dan Tsuruko mengeluarkan tangis bahagianya dari balik mata yang berbingkai kacamata itu.

 _Lukisan ini, lukisan kami berdua._

 _Lukisanku dan lukisan Yukiatsu._

 _Kami sedang memandang langit senja di atas bukit, dengan memautkan jari-jari kami._

 _Tadinya, kupikir ini akan menjadi sebuah kenangan yang bias bagi diriku._

 _Tapi tidak._

 _Aku dapat merasakannya._

 _Genggaman tangan, bahkan pelukan yang nyata dari Yukiatsu._

 **END**

Author's Note:

hai hai~ bertemu lagi dengan author yang super duper gila ini huahaha #ketawagaje

btw, ini fic keduaku di fandom AnoHana dengan pair kesukaan yaituuuuuuu Yuki x Tsuru yaaay!

kuharap, kalian suka dengan fic terbaruku, maafkan jika banyak kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic ini #salahelubanyakwoy #digampar. etto, maafkan ya kalau memang terlalu mini-pidi banget ficnya, jarang-jarang bikin fic yang mini hehe~ eh kebanyakan bacot ya? yasudah mind to RnR?^^

salam ketjup.


End file.
